ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Kids (Episode)
"The mission is not complete?" The man in a trench coat said. "No, father, I am sorry." The teenage boy said. Screen Shift "The mission is not complete?" said the woman in a trench coat. "No, mother, I am sorry." The teenage girl said. Split screen (AGAIN) on both the people in trench coats. "1.That is fine, but do not fail/2.That isn't good, you must exterminate him." Number 1 being the woman and 2 being the man. The split screen (AGAIN) went onto the boy and girl. "Yes, I understand." They said in unison and walked out the door behind themselves. Quickly, seeing eachother from across the hall, they both rushed to an esacpe pod. The screen shows the escape pods going and shooting towards Earth. Intro "Oh, dude, crap, today is the report and I haven't even started." Pollux whined. "Well, you should have done it yesterday." I said, and stacked up my papers. "Can I at least, see one of your notecards." Pollux asked. "Sure." I quickly wrote 'Go to h*ll' on the card and gave it to him. "Haha, very funny." Pollux said with a dead boring expression. I stood up and put the stuff in my backpack. "Pollux, hurry up, you're going to miss the bus." I said and pulled my backpack on. "Planning on it." He said and smiled. I grabbed his shoulder and his backpack and heaved him out the front door. He tripped on a rock and flopped onto the front lawn. I walked past him and over to the bus stop. Pollux, still getting his stuff together was using his iPhone to do his report. We went to the back of the bus and sat down. "You better hurry up, school is only 10 minutes away from here." I said and laughed. He sneered at me and looked back at his iPhone. I honestly thought he was just copying down random facts in no specific order, but he looked determined. We made it to the school and he looked like he was about to cry. He wrote his last sentence and let out a giant sigh of relief. I couldn't believe it, Pollux had written a 3 paragraph report with everything in order. "Wow, Pollux, you're porbably gonna get a 100....." I said, but he cut me off. "Thank you." Pollux said. "But." I said. "But what? BUT WHAT?" He started screaming and the bus broke out into giggles. "Except that the fact that it was supposed to be 4 paragraphs and has nothing to do with Marie Curie." I said. He got a slight twitch and as we were about to unload from the bus, the bus driver started talking. Pollux took his chance and started adding a fourth paragraph and taking out the part about Mary Curie. "We have new kids on our bus, Romulus and Clio." A blue haired boy and red haired girl came on the bus. I know them. THE BEACH FREAKS FROM THE LAST EPISODE! "Oh god." I whispered under my breath. Luckily, they left first, because they were in the front of the bus. I got up and Pollux had "finished" again. "Sorry to burst your bubble again, but how did you fit a shot gun in a report about Butterflies?" I asked. "Oh.. well I'm screwed than, Happy day for me!" Pollux said and skipped along, kiddingly, like a little prancy girl. I walked down the hall and saw the new kids staring at me. I started jogging down the hall and into my Science Class. I went over and took my seat, then saw the kids walk in. "Hello class, theese are our new students, Romulus and Clio." The teacher said motioning towards the kids. Luckily, Pollux sat next to me and the only open spot was in the back right corner. Then, great enough for me, I started hearing voices. "Join me and kill him." said a boy's voice. "No, I promised to save him and if necessary, kill you, brother." said a girl's voice. I knew almost instantly that those voices were the new kids. I kept hearing the voices until I was called up to read my project. I could see Pollux hastily writting more and finally it was like I could hear anything. I heard doors slamming, the pencil moving, people whispering. "Are you going to read your report?" asked the teacher, looking up from grading papers. "Oh, yes." I said. i looked down at my paper and I felt my nervousness taking over me. I quickly started reading and I read so quickly I don't know who even heard me. I quickly sat down and Pollux started an applause. Everyone followed except the new kids. They kept staring at me and it got awkward. I quickly sat down and moved onto the next class. What do you know? They were in it too. Over the day I realized we had more of the same classes. I couldn't wait till we got off until I realized they would probably kill me. I swored under my breath as we got on the bus. "Well the good news is..... I GOT A FREAKING 90, WOOOOOOOOO!" Pollux yelled. "I got a 100 and 1." I sneered at him. "HOW?" He asked. "I included how old butterflies get before they die." I said and smiled. For a moment, I almost forgot about the kids, but it came flooding back into my head. My frown slowly came over my smile as we got home. I grabbed my backpack and Pollux and I jumped off the bus. "IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!" Pollux said and started shuffling in my yard. I laughed and realized the new kids got off too and were walking across the street. THEY LIVE HERE? I ran into my house and saw they were racing across the street. I opened the door and the girl dived on top of me. "WHAT THE F-" I almost said, but the new boy cut me off. "GET OFF OF HIM HE HAS TO DIE!" He said. "Nu uh, boy, I ain't going no where." I snapped my fingers. He tackled the girl off and ran out my door. I rushed down the street. The boy and girl were not brawling and running, don't ask me how. When I saw they got closer to me, I tripped because I wasn't paying attention. The boy shot a laser out of nowhere and the girl slapped his hand away so it just missed me and made a crater right next to me. I looked back and now the boy and girl were no longer the boy and girl, they were giant alien beasts! I knew something weird was going on with them. The girl's hair was now purple and the boy's was now black. The boy was covered in molten lava and the girl in celestial armor of some sort. They punched and finally the girl pulled out a sword and sword fought the boy. Up, Down, R ight, Up, Left, Right, Down. It was almost like a combo move from a video game. Finally, the boy slashed the girl across the stoumach and a giant gash was open. He hit he in the head with the butt of the sword and she was out cold. He approached me and my legs felt like they were frozen in place. The girl stood up and slashed the boy across the back multiple times. The boy's face froze and he fell over. The girl pulled me up and the boy's body went up in sparkley orbs. "My mission is complete." Clio said. She smiled. I smiled back. "Keep this safe." She said as she handed me her celestial sword. It sparkled brrightly. "Thank you." I said. She nodded and turned into orbs of sparkles just like the boy. I swung the sword around and it made a aftershadow of rainbow come out of it after it was swung. The sword kept sparkling. The was a little button on the button and I pressed it. It turned into a little sword figurine and it looked like almost an exact replica. "EPIC!" I said. I walked back into my house. "Wait a minute, there has been two episodes already and he hasn't seen any of the chases or battles, HOW THE F**K IS THAT POSSIBLE! IT'S LIKE A SURROUND SOUND SYSTEM AT 500!" I screamed. Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort